


A game called revenge

by imera



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Reincarnation, Revenge, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his first and last mistake, underestimating Morgana. After the failed execution she wanted revenge, and she got it. Hundred of years later she decides to bring him back, only to make him suffer all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game called revenge

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the first episode of Dracula, seeing Katie McGrath, all I could think of was writing a crossover.
> 
> The plot is still undecided, but I know later chapters will have darker themes.

“He does not expect,” Mr Wallon told Morgana. He was a short man with kind eyes, but a smile which could send a chill through any man or woman. Many had made the mistake of thinking that because of his looks he was weak; he would show them time after time that he was a man not to be messed with.

“Good.” She took one of the letters her friends abroad sent her, informing her on their progress in the world. They were doing well, just as she expected.

“Will that be all?” Mr Wallon asked, sounding bored.

“Not quite, I’ve got an assignment for you.”

“Yes?” It was a single word but it was enough for Morgana to know exactly what he thought. The mere mention of an assignment excited him, being able to do something for her, for the Lady of the Dragon. 

“I want you to pay Mina a visit, give her a little scare.” Looking up she could see the confusion on his face, certainly he hadn’t expected that mission, not towards her best friend. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m perfectly sure.” She knew that in his little mind he tried to find a reason why she would give her such an assignment, trying to figure out if it was a trick and she planned to torture him afterwards for going through with it.

“May I ask why?” He didn’t try to hide the confusion he felt, which one of his few weaknesses. 

She smiled; glad he dared to question her decision even if she never appreciated being questioned. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but the reason she chose him was because he wouldn’t dare to do anything which would anger her, he was not a brute like so many of her other men. “I need him to feel fear, to think that he might lose her, again.” He seemed rather pleased about her plan as he nodded and left the room with his wicked smile.

Leaning back into her comfortable chair she thought about her plan to destroy him once more, he who once broke her heart.

Once they had a lovely life together, once he loved her, before he met the other woman who would change it all. Having fallen in love with her, he thought the only way to end his relationship with Morgana was by death, even if they weren’t married. If he hadn’t decided on such desperate measures to end their relationship she wouldn’t have decided to get him, his wife and his people. If he knew who she was, of her powers, he would have been more careful about the way he decided to end their relationship; and if he was smart, he’d kill her himself while she was sleeping next to him. It was his first and last mistake. 

After taking care of her executioner, Morgana wanted revenge, but she wasn’t stupid and knew she needed a plan. That’s was where the Oder of the Dragon came in. Gaining entrance into the order was simply enough, even if it was an exclusive club for men only, with her special powers the doors practically opened for her.

With their power, she was able to take revenge without lifting a finger. Once she was sure he suffered by watching his people, and his wife, being murdered, she went after him. Only when he was dead as well did she move on with her life, find new projects, meet people, and travel the world. And only when she met Mina, and realised that there was more than looks that connected her to the woman that almost caused Morgana her life, did she get the idea of bringing him back, just to make him suffer all over again.

Making it happen was easily enough. All she needed to do was plant the idea in someone’s head, someone who was willing to make the sacrifice. Once Dracula was back she simply had to make arrangements so that he would come to London where Mina was unknowingly waiting for him. Being the head of the Order of the Dragon made it easier for her to play with him. She had people who were willing to help her, people willing to help him, and people who didn’t even know that they were involved. Everything was a game for her, and she knew exactly how to play.

When she saw him in person that day of his big revelation, she knew he didn’t recognise her, not that she had expected him to do so after the way he treated her all those years ago. As she introduced herself she could see how his attention was drawn towards Mina, who was as clueless as always. Dracula, or Alexander as he decided to call himself, was as blind to her as she expected him to be, making the game easier for her to play.

Pleased by how things unveiled themselves she couldn’t help smiling to herself. Grabbing her coat she placed the letter in her drawer, before leaving her study to meet Mina for their lunch date. Anxious to discover what her good friend Mina thought about the new guest in order to know exactly where each pawns stood in her game.


End file.
